The Haunted House
by psychic chick
Summary: Read, review, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunted House

Kaoru slumped down on the couch. She was bored- super bored. Everything on the news was boring. It was just the same everyday. Some guy screaming in Japanese that The Powerpuff Girls Z saved the day. Kaoru could understand everything he said, but it was always the same. Either The Powerpuff Girls Z had saved the day, or Tokyo is in danger. _Will they call us if there's a war going on? _she thought. _Wait a second, then I'd be in Townsville with Buttercup._

The TV guy yammered on. "…blah…blah… house on sale for over 200 years…"

Wait- _what _did he say? Something about a house on sale for over 200 years?

Kaoru listened some more. This called for action. She dove for the phone to call her good friend, Buttercup.

A few weeks ago The Powerpuff Girls had come to stay in Tokyo for a few months. Kaoru had made great friends with Buttercup. And she and Buttercup had always been hoping for something really exciting like this!

"Hello?" Buttercup said.

"Hey, Buttercup, c'mon over. I have something really exciting to tell you!"

Ten minutes later, Buttercup showed up.

"Oh, great! I'll tell you upstairs. C'mon!" Buttercup and Kaoru ran up to Kaoru's room. "OK, this is it. They say there's this house that was on sale for over 200 _years_."

Buttercup's mouth fell open. "_Really_? That is so cool! So…what are we going to do?"

"We're going to explore it. Together! It'll be really exciting. We'll start tomorrow. If we find nothing, then we'll come back again."

Buttercup smiled. "That's _awesome_!" she said.

Kaoru smiled back at her friend. "Bubbles and Miyako are having a sleepover. So are Momoko and Blossom. So you can stay over too."

"Great! Well, gotta go. See you later. Bye!" Buttercup waved and left.

Kaoru grinned some more. This was only the start of their adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for a while. But here's the next chapter, rack up the reviews, and enjoy! :D

* * *

**

Buttercup and Kaoru woke up early the next day. Kaoru left a note saying that they had gone to the water park and would be eating out. Kaoru grabbed two packs of Little Bites chocolate chip muffins, handed one to Buttercup, and ran out the door.

They were half-way down the street when Kaoru said, "Oops. I had to transform, but I forgot to. Mind if I do it right now?"

"Sure."

* * *

Buttercup and Powered Buttercup reached the old house. Buttercup shuddered at it. What was in there right now? They were about to find out. Just as they were heading towards it, they heard a sing-song Japanese accent behind them.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP IS SCARED!"

Kaoru turned around. It was Butch. She yelled something at him in Japanese and Butch screamed something back. Then Kaoru walked back to Buttercup. "Ready?" she asked. She quickly turned to see if anyone was watching. Lowering her voice, she added, "They don't let you here unless you're an estate agent thing. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Buttercup and Kaoru ducked into the house. The floor boards creaked with every step they took. While Powered Buttercup examined a musty kitchen, Buttercup went to investigate upstairs. Kaoru had found a broom and big pot. She had peeked inside the pot and found a note. It was written in Japanese with black ink. The slip of paper was yellow. Powered Buttercup squinted to read the characters. It said: I know you're here. Leave right now. I'm watching you. Powered Buttercup shook her head. "This is a really old house," she told herself. "Surely there wouldn't be any zombies, ghosts, or witches around here. That's all just make-believe." Then something else occurred to her. She and Buttercup may be one and the same, but what if her new friend believed in ghosts? She headed upstairs.

"Hey, Powered BC. I found this cool bedroom. It has a mattress with feathers coming out. Wanna see?" Buttercup pulled her friend over to a very old bedroom. It was dimly lit and Kaoru could see that there was an overstuffed mattress with feathers coming out of it. It looked like it had exploded in a chemical reaction. "And this is the best part." Buttercup picked up a yellow slip of paper with Japanese characters on it.

Kaoru gasped. Another note!

* * *

**Did you like it? What do you think the note should say? Review and get a free monkey and cookie.**


End file.
